danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyosuke Munakata
Kyosuke Munakata (宗片 京助 Munakata Kyōsuke) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is the vice-leader of Future Foundation and in-charge of the 2nd Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Kyosuke's title was Ultimate Student Council President (超高校級の「生徒会長」''chō kōkō kyū no "seitokaichō."'') The successor to his title is Soshun Murasame. Appearance Kyosuke is a man in his early-to-mid twenties. He is tall and lean with a pasty white complexion. His appearance, overall, is also very colorless; he has silver hair, gray eyes, and a cold expression. He wears a pale suit with a blue dress shirt, and a faded pink necktie. His tie has a mysterious black insignia on it, and the tips of his shoes have three dots pointed in a triangle. Personality Kyosuke's posture suggests a commanding disposition, and he is stated to be both cold and authoritative. He holds an incredible amount of anger towards Ultimate Despair, and is in complete favor of killing them. It is said that, at one point, he was seen as incredibly charismatic and charming, which is demonstrated in Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome's loyalty to him, showing that he can be incredibly influential. History Prior to the Tragedy Kyosuke was most likely heavily involved in his middle school's student council, which allowed him to be noticed by Hope's Peak. Kyosuke was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Student Council President. During this time he met and had a profound influence on two of his classmates, Juzo and Chisa. After attending, he graduated alongside them an estimated 3-4 years before the Tragedy. His title was succeeded by Soshun Murasame, a member of the 77th Class. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Academy of Despair During the investigation portion of Chapter 6, Hajime Hinata finds of several emails between Makoto Naegi and a Future Foundation executive regarding Ultimate Despair. The executive, though not named, shows distrust and hatred for Ultimate Despair and urges Makoto to hand them over for their immediate extermination, or be prosecuted for betraying Future Foundation. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 2nd Division, and later became the vice-leader of the entire organization. Despite being vice-leader, Kyosuke is stated to hold the most power. Because of this and his hatred of Ultimate Despair, it's implied that he is the main force behind Makoto's arrest. He is one of the few that attended Makoto's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Relationships Juzo Sakakura A fellow member of the 74th Class. He is loyal to Kyosuke and willing to carry out dirty work for him, such as kidnapping and murder. Chisa Yukizome A fellow member of the 74th Class. It is stated the Chisa is very willing to serve him, but it is unknown what he thinks of her. Makoto Naegi One of Kyosuke's most persistent obstacles in his desire to eliminate Ultimate Despair rather than rehabilitate them. Because of Kyosuke's position as vice-leader, he was successfully able to charge Makoto with treason again Future Foundation, and continues to antagonize him. Kazuo Tengan The leader of Future Foundation His pacifist attitude and handling of the Ultimate Despair isn't compatible in comparison of Kyosuke's hatred of them, and so they are likely in opposition with each other. Quotes Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 22-24. * His given name, Kyosuke (京助), means "capital helper/capital head." His surname, Munakata (宗片), means "important figure." * Kyosuke's tie design has been changed multiple times. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive